Ever After High: Lorelle Siren, the Vegetarian Siren
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The sequel to the Father's Day story! My OC Lorelle has a time to shine at Ever After High! She isn't sure of her destiny so she uncovered it with a certain class, Mythology. Is she a Royal or a Rebel? Find out now! Your happily ever after starts now, Lorelle! She is the daughter of Lorelei, a Siren from Greek Mythology.


Chapter 1

If you read the one before this, you know that Ever After High got a new student, my OC, Lorelle. She has been the friend of C.A. Cupdi ever after since C.A. Cupid was a baby. Lorelle is the daughter of Lorelei, a Siren from Greek mythology. She is unsure of her destiny because she has been homeschooled until high school. She doesn't like seafood because she's a vegetarian.

One day, C.A. Cupid and her roomie, Blondie awoke. Lorelle was still asleep, wondering if today was a school day. "It's a Saturday, isn't it?" Lorelle asked. "No, it's Friday." Blondie said. At that, Lorelle flip-flopped out of her bed and put on her clothes. "I'm ready." she said. "Ok. Let's go." Cupid said. They went to their classes and appearently, Lorelle was in every class that C.A. Cupid had. "Did you know!?" Cupid exclaimed. Lorelle looked at her. "About what?" she asked. "About our classes!" Cupid exclaimed. "Um...what do you mean? I can't be in all of your classes. It doesn't make any sense." Lorelle said.

Chapter 2

"If you mind, we should head to Crownculus." Cupid said. She shivered at the name. "What's up?" Lorelle asked, "What's so bad about Crownculus?" "Not everything is solved with an equeation, Lorelle." Cupid said, "There's love and there's me to solve it!" "hello students!" said the teacher, "I see we have a new student with us today. Would you go up and intorduce yourself? Say what school you went to last year, and other quickfacts about yourself." "Hi, my name is Lorelle and I'm the daughter of Lorelei. I'm not sure about my destiny but I know that Cupid is my BFFA. I was homeschooled so I have no expierence with any schools outside of my home except for this one." Lorelle said and went back to her seat. "Nice going!" Cupid whispered to her friend. "Thank...you?" Lorelle said. Only Cupid knew that Lorelle was a shy girl. "Speaking of Crownculus, what does x equal in this sentence?" the teacher asked. Everyone's hands shot up but Lorelle's.

Chapter 3

"You know, Lorelle!" C. told her, "Don't be afraid to say the answer!" Everyone looked at Lorelle and Lorelle covered her face. "Cupid!" Lorelle shouted. "I know you know!" C.A. Cupid said. "Let's call on Lorelle." the teacher said. "If the equation is 8x=20, there aren't any numbers possible. 2 doesn't work and 3 doesn't work so there's gotta be a decimal." Lorelle said. Then the bell rang for Art. "Today, we are gonna make paper snowflakes." said the teacher, "When you are done, pelase set it on my desk over there." The students got to work and when they were done, they followed the directions. When Lorelle went up to hand the teacher her snowflake, it was kinda lopsided. "It's OK. Everyone's a beginner at sometime. You can try another. Apple can show you how to make one." the teacher said. "Hi! What's your name!?" Apple said. Lorelle hid her face. "What's up? I'll help you on your snowflake liek the teacher said." Apple said. Lorelle held up the OK sign.

Chapter 4

"You do it like this." Apple said and explained every single step as Lorelle watched the daughter of Snow Whtie cut the paper snowflake. "Isn't it beautiful?" Apple asked, "You try now." Lorelle remmebered Apple's words and then Lorelle got it. She gave it to the teacher and the teachetr loved it. "Is that an A?" Lorelle asked. "I guess." the teachet said. Then, the bell rang for Beast Training and Care. C.A. Cupid and this class was switched around because C.A. Cupid had Beast Training and Care before she had Art. Lorelle looked at the things and thought they were kinda cute so she started playing with them. "Having fun on your first day of Ever After HIgh?" Professor Poppa BEar asked. Lorelle nodded. "I've never been in a real school before." she said, "But these beasts are super adorable." "Thank you." Poppa Bear said and went back to teaching. Then, after the playdate with Lorelle's beasts she was caring for and training, the bell rang for Home Evilnomics. Lorelle headed in that direction when she met up with Cupid. "Appearently, those two classes were switched on mine." Lorelle said. "That sucks." Cupid said, "But oh well! We still have the other classes togetehr, correct?" "I think so." Lorelle said, "Are you ready to cook?" "I guess. It's not my most fave but I could live with it." Cupid repleid.

Chapter 5

They headed to Home Evilnomics. "Today we will make little cakes." Mr. Badwolf said. Lorelle was wanting to have another cake in her life. "I forgot to say welcome to our newest student at Ever After High, Lorelle Siren." Mr. Badwolf said. "H-hi." Lorelle said. She got butterflies when she was told to go up in front and introduce herself. "M-my name's L-Lorelle a-and I am the d-daughter of L-Lorelei. I-I'm a vegetarian. I'm n-not t-that s-s-sure about m-my destiny y-yet and I've been homeschooled until high sch-school." Lorelle siad and sat down. "Remember, little cakes are what we're making today. So let's get ready to make them." Mr. Badwolf said. He got out all of the ingredients and the instructions. The students made them. "And if I do not like them at the first try, that's an F." Mr. Badwofl said. "Father." Cerise said, "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on the others counting your own daughter as well?" "Alright." Mr. Badwolf said. They contiuned making the little cakes. Once they were put in the oven, everyone waited. "You're gonna love these!" C.A. Cupid told Lorelle. "OK." Lorelle said quietly to her friend. Lorelle and Cupid worked together on the little cakes. After it was time to get them out, they enjoyed the little cakes. Lorelle was afriad to have one but once Cupid told her that it was OK then she had it. "Mmm, this is wicked!" Lorelle said. Then the bell rang for Mythology. "I have a Mythology class next, do you?" C.A. Cupid asked. Lorelle nodded. "Ok. You'l most def like it." C.A. said.

Chapter 6

The girls ran to Mythology. "hello Cupid and Lorelle. Welcome, sit down and we will learn about where you came from." said the teacher. She looked at the time. "Oops, it's lunch time. Come back after lunch!" They headed down to the Castleteria. "What's for lunch today?" Lorelle asked. "We'll have to see." C.A. Cupid said. Cupid got a love sub and some juice. Lorelle got mac and cheese and some juice. They went to sit down at a table and ate. After lunch, they dumped their trays and headed back to their 5th periods. "Hi again!" said the teacher, "ready to learn where you came from?" C.A. Cupid nodded but Lorelle wasn't sure about it. She wanted to be in Choir but she was too shy to sing with others and to others. Maybe she did at last. Lorelle nodded. That went fast! The bell than rang for Muse-ic. "Mr. Pied Piper, this is Lorelle." Cupid said. "Hello Ms. Lorelle." Mr. Pied Piper said. Lorelle waved. "What instrument do you play?" Mr. Pied Piper asked. "I don't play anything. I sing." Lorelle said. "Cool! You could be our vocal when we do songs with lyrics!" Mr. Pied Piper said. "OK." Lorelle said. Cupid played her flute of love and Lorelle gasped. "That's a Siren song from my sisters!" Lorelle said, "It's wicked that I still know it!" Lorelle sang the song as Cupid played it. "Bravo both of you." Mr. Pied Piper said. The bell than the bell rang. Back to their dorm rooms. "I guess it's time to hit the sack?" Lorelle asked. "Yep." Cupid said. "Jsut right!" Blondie replied. The three girls fell asleep and drempt about what was gonna happen tomorrow on Saturday.

THE END

Next Book- Ever After High: The Tale of Independance Day


End file.
